octopathtravelerfandomcom-20200214-history
Alfyn Greengrass
"Sorry, my hand slipped." '' — Alfyn, after defeating the Blotted Viper. ' ' is one of eight playable characters in ''Octopath Traveler. 'Appearance' Alfyn has disheveled brown hair, with the hairs of the crown up, and a small ponytail on the back of his head. He has a beige and brown shirt with a green jacket and brown leather vest. He has beige pants and dark brown boots. He carries a brown bag of medicine, has brown eyes and a friendly smile always adorns his face. 'Personality' Alfyn is a kind and genuine young man, who is always willing to help those in need, expecting nothing in return. He cares about his friends and fellow townsfolk and wants to help them in any way possible. This is shown when he shows reluctance from starting an adventure to help cure the ill all over the realm and help the needy as he is worried of what will happen if he were to leave the village of Clearbrook. It is revealed by his childhood friend and fellow apothecary, Zeph, that he had been quite the troublemaker in his younger years. However, this changed when he was struck with an illness and was healed by a strange man who did not ask for anything in return for his service and only did it as he saw a person in need. Alfyn soon adopts this policy once he gets better and pursues the profession of being an apothecary. 'History' "Your name is Alfyn, and you are an apothecary. You treat the wounded and sick in a small village amid the babbling brooks of the Riverlands. Stricken ill as a child, you were saved by a traveler who asked for nothing in return, inspiring you to follow in his footsteps. Though hesitant to leave the only home you've known, your best friend convinces you to follow your dream, wherever it may lead you..." '' — Alfyn's description when selecting him. Alfyn was known as a runt by his friend, Zeph, with the two of them being close since their childhood years. When he was younger, Alfyn fell ill from a plague called the Great Pestilence. Zeph's father, who was renowned for his medicine, had been at a lost at how to cure the disease. He, along what could be assumed the rest of the sick in Clearbrook, only got better with the help of a traveler. After being saved by the stranger, Alfyn had asked why he would heal a dirt-poor person such as himself, but the man simply disregarded this and said that he helped because he was in need and asked nothing in return. This sparked his interest in becoming an apothecary and has then studied in order to become like the man who had saved him. After the death of Zeph's father, Alfyn had suggested to him to study apothecary with him so that the both of them can help the people they care about, which paid off. The townsfolk started to depend on the both of them more after completing their practices, Alfyn especially with how he insistently gives out discounts and with his effective cures. A year before Alfyn's story begins, his mother passed away. 'Relationships' '''Zeph' A fellow Apothecary and friend since childhood, Alfyn and Zeph grew up together in the small town of Clearbrook and have been quite close ever since. When Alfyn wondered whether or not it was right to venture out on a journey to see the world and help its people, just like the person who saved him when he himself was a child, Zeph encouraged him to go and that he would take care of the village in his absence. Their bond is so strong that they even agreed to switch satchels as a reminder that, no matter how far they are from each other, they'll always be there at each other's side. In his traveler banters, Zeph is a recurring topic from time to time, showing how his dear friend is never far from mind. Vanessa The two were originally on good terms upon first encountering each other in the port town of Goldshore and seemed to share the philosophy of helping those in need regardless of circumstances. However, once Alfyn caught on to her scheme of taking advantage of the people's ignorance in the arts of medicine for her own profit, Alfyn became utterly disgusted with her for using her trade as a means for making money and vowed to stop her evil scam. After their battle, Alfyn hopes that Vanessa would think about her actions once she gets out of prison for what she's done. Miguel A well-known criminal in the town of Saintsbridge that the townspeople advise to stay away from. However, Alfyn could not ignore him when he saw that Miguel had a festering wound and healed him, choosing to stick to his philosophy that every life was worth saving. However, once the opportunity arises, Miguel escapes and goes back to his old ways and even goes so far as to kidnap and injure a child. Miguel's betrayal of Alfyn's kindness caused Alfyn to doubt himself and his philosophy greatly until much later. Ogen A talented apothecary who Alfyn met at Saintsbridge. During their first meeting, Alfyn had disliked him for turning away a life and simply stating that he chooses who he heals, an ideal that goes greatly against Alfyn’s own that revolves around saving as many lives as possible. During their second meeting at the tavern in Saintsbridge, he starts to respect Ogen for his talent in brewing medicine and his vast knowledge on diseases, going so far as wanting to be better than him just to be able to save more lives. For a while, they were simply acquaintances and would headbutt each other when it came to their own beliefs. However, when Ogen sees the similarity between Alfyn and his previous savior, he treats Alfyn a bit more kindly. 'Battle' Having the class of an apothecary means that Alfyn is equipped with skills that help in healing himself and other party members along with creating numerous items that can help turn the tide of battle. He comes equipped with only axes, limiting his versatility in searching for weapon based weaknesses, but makes up for it with his skills — he can deal ice damage to foes and patch allies up from status ailments or get them back to full HP. Alfyn can be compared to the Cleric Ophilia, however, the main difference is that Ophilia has more AoE healing spells while Alfyn's spells target only one. This makes Alfyn look underwhelming in terms of the limitation he has with his spells, but that should not be the focus. Out of all of the characters, he is the only one among the eight that has the talent to Concoct. Making use of his talent can help you create items in a pinch when you're low on Healing Grapes or Inspiring Plums, making him a great back up in battles that force you to use too much of your items. Furthermore, utilizing his concoct ability helps with finding all element based weaknesses. When concocting a potion the ingredients changes the properties such as adding fire, ice, lightning, light, wind, or dark elements which can hit a single foe twice or a group only once. Alfyn is very versatile at finding the enemy weakness and boosting the other party members BP points. This combo attack is great for breaking the enemy and boosting your party to deal extra damage. If you want to invest in Alfyn, it would be suggested to turn him into a cleric so he would have the necessary elemental defence he needs to improve on his single-target assist skills and to gain more access better healing spells that affect all targets along with the access of light magic. It's good to note that Alfyn's base elemental defense is rather high, which means that his healing spell First Aid is already rather potent. Add it with the cleric's own elemental defense, Alfyn will be able to even heal up the party's HP way beyond their max HP gauge, given whether or not the player invests in him correctly. Changing him to the warrior subclass also helps improve his maximum health and defence, both important factors that help with one of his apothecary skills, Last Stand, that is dependent on the current HP he has when casting the skill. The addition to his physical attack that the warrior and hunter subclasses provide also assists in his overall damage output, allowing him to easily defeat more foes in addition with the new weapons he obtains from equipping said classes. 'Concoct' A comprehensive list of charts for the combinations, along with the locations of the items needed to use for this, can be found''' here. ' 'Apothecary Skills' '''Support Skills' Subjobs: Below are the sprites and appearance changes for Alfyn with each Subjob: Each time a subjob is selected the appearance of the character will also change. The first sprite is the appearance with no Subjob equipped. Gallery |-|Art= TableCharacters.jpg Aflynbg.jpg Loading.jpg Alfyn art.jpg Octopath Countdown 3.png Octopath Traveler OST Cover.png Octopath Blackboard.png Octopath Traveler Sketch.png Octopath Cafe Banner.png Octopath Traveler Released.png Octopath Lineup Female to Male.png Octopath Art by M.Nishimura.png FamitsuCover.jpg |-|Sprites= AflynFront.png AflynSide.png 'Etymology' Alfyn could be from the Middle English alfyn, alphyn, aufyn, and other variants closely resembling it; Spanish alfil or arfil; or from the Arabic الفِيل (al-fīl, meaning the elephant'). His name might also be closely related to the Germanic word alphyn that means 'chaser' or 'wolf' and also a heraldic creature. In England's first printed book, William Caxton's Game and Playe of Chesse, ''the judges are related to the alphyns. His surname '''Greengrass' is denoted to one who lived in a hamlet so named like it. Literally, the name would come from 'green grass', relating to a field of sorts when linking it to topography, however, this can also mean another thing entirely. It is mostly believed that this name was related to an area that was recently cultivated with 'new' grassland as green could also mean ripe or fresh when relating it to plants or fruit. 'Trivia' * Early concept designs had suggested Alfyn was supposed to have a stubble, but in the art that was used in first introducing him, it was scrapped. * Alfyn is the youngest among the male travelers, being 21-years old. * He likes to go out to drink, even going as far as to invite Therion to a trip to the local tavern in their banters. In a tavern banter, he along with the rest of the male travelers have a drinking contest — Alfyn and Olberic end up tied, but the former acknowledged just how much of a ‘bottomless barrel’ the latter is as he barely seemed drunk by the end of their contest. Category:Characters Category:Travelers